Spider-Man: Homecoming
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters: * Michelle * Ned Leeds * Liz Allan * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Happy Hogan Antagonists: * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Shocker (Herman Schultz) ** Shocker (Brice) * Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) Other Characters: * Flash Thompson * May Parker * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Avengers ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Thor ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Howard Stark Races and Species: * Humans Locations: * Earth-199999 ** Earth *** United States of America **** New York State ***** New York City ****** Manhattan ******* Avengers Tower ****** Queens ******* Midtown School of Science & Technology **** Washington, D.C. ***** Washington Monument Items: * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters * Spider-Man's Suit * Spider-Man's Utility Belt * Iron Man Armor MK XLVII * Vulture's Wings * Captain America's Uniform Vehicles: * | Plot = A young Peter Parker begins to navigate his new identity as "Spider-Man." | Cast = * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Michael Keaton as The Vulture / Adrian Toomes, a "blue-collar sort" who ran a salvaging company and now sells scavenged high-tech weaponry to criminals. * Logan Marshall-Green as the Shocker / Brice, a member of the Vulture's crew. * Zendaya as Michelle * Donald Glover * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Laura Harrier as Liz Allan * Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson * Tyne Daly * Bokeem Woodbine as the Shocker / Herman Shultz, a member of the Vulture's crew * Marisa Tomei as Aunt May Parker * Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark, the founder of a new government organization that cleans up the debris left by superheroes. * Michael Chernus as The Tinkerer / Phineas Mason, a member of the Vulture's crew. * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan Additionally, Martin Starr, Isabella Amara, Jorge Lendeborg Jr., JJ Totah,Abraham Attah, Michael Mando, Garcelle Beauvais, Tiffany Espensen, Angourie Rice, Martha Kelly, and Jona Xiao have been cast in undisclosed roles. Kenneth Choi, who portrayed Jim Morita in Captain America: The First Avenger, has been cast as the principal of Peter Parker's school. Michael Barbieri has been cast as one of Peter's friends. Hannibal Buress has been cast as a gym teacher at Peter's school. Gallery Spider-Man_Homecoming_(Logo).jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 001.jpg Videos Trailers File:FIRST OFFICIAL Trailer for Spider-Man Homecoming File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official Trailer 2 (HD) File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official Trailer 3 (HD) File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official International Trailer File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - International Trailer 2 File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - International Trailer 3 (HD) Teasers File:Spider-Man Homecoming Trailer Teaser File:Spider-Man Homecoming Sneak Peek (2017) Movieclips Trailers | Notes = * In February 2015, Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures Entertainment issued a joint announcement stating their plans to bring the character of Spider-Man into the Marvel Cinematic Universe by sharing the film rights, that previously belonged solely to Sony Pictures, in a collaborative process between both studios. The deal with Marvel Studios would allow Spider-Man to exist in and interact with the world of the MCU, while Sony Pictures Entertainment would still finance and distribute any standalone feature of the character (instead of Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, Marvel's regular film distributor and parent company). Both Marvel Studios President of Production Kevin Feige and Sony Pictures Entertainment Co-Chairman Amy Pascal would serve as producers on the solo film. The incarnation of the character would have no connection to the recently released ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' film series. The announcement also indicated that Spider-Man would be introduced in an MCU film (later revealed to be Captain America: Civil War) prior to appearing in his standalone feature. * The film was originally scheduled for a July 28, 2017 release, but was moved forward to July 7, 2017. * The title of the film was revealed at CinemaCon 2016. * A sequel is scheduled for release on July 5, 2019. | Trivia = * Donald Glover, who has been cast in the movie in an undisclosed role, was the focus of an online campaign in 2010 to have him cast as Spider-Man in the then-upcoming reboot of the franchise, later titled "The Amazing Spider-Man." The campaign indirectly led to the creation of Miles Morales, a role Glover eventually got to portray in the animated series Ultimate Spider-Man. * Martin Starr appeared in The Incredible Hulk as a computer nerd. | Links = Marvel films }} Category:Marvel Studios